Un dia del Amigo
by Princesa De Rosa
Summary: los niños elegidos van a pasar un dia del amigo en el digimundo, y tai y matt buscan algo que regalarle a las chicas para decirle lo que sientesn por ellas, pesimo sumary pero bueno  Leann si?


Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Aclaraciones:

Sora Mimi y Kari viven en un departamento juntas

Tai, Matt y T.K también viven juntos en un dpto..

Izzy vive solo, al igual que Joe

**Un Dia del Amigo en el Digimundo**

Sora y Mimi se encontraban en el patio la preparatoria, en recreo, hablando de que se acercaba el dia del amigo y de que podían hacer

Mimi: sora se acerca el dia del amigo, me gustaría ver a palmon, la extraño mucho, dijo con ilusión y a la vez un poco triste

Sora: si a mí también me gustaría ver a biyomon – le contesto

Mimi: Podriamos ir al digimundo todos juntos, podríamos i comer algo tomar algo, pasar un dia y volvemos.

Sora: a mi me parece una buena idea, hay que preguntarle a los chicos que les parece.

Mimi: ok les prentaremos al salir del colegio,

Sora: bueno ahora vamos porque tenemos algebra y el profesor nos regañara si llegamos tarde.

Mimi: odio las clases de algebra -.- dijo con muy pocas ganas

Sora: Vamos mimi!

Mimi: bueno, vamos – dijo resignada

A la salida:

Mimi: crei que jamás terminaría la clase

Sora: no es para tanto Mimi, ya te pareces a tai quejándose de todas las clases.

Mimi: oye yo no me parezco a tai, además no me quejo de todas las clases nada mas de algebra.

Sora: como sea, alla están los chicos esperándonos- dijo señalando a Tai, Matt, izzy kari, T.K, joe.

Tai: porque tardaron tanto

Mimi: es que el profesor Akiyoshi no se callaba nunca - dijo con cara de cansada

Tai: yo tuve matematicas con ese profesor -.- son aburridas sus clases, que me terminaba durmiendo.

Mimi: Ves sora no soy la única, y tu que decias que era exagerada.

Sora: los dos son exagerados,

Mimi: Bueno ya que –dijo resignada- bueno, Sora y yo le queríamos proponer algo.

Matt: que cosa?

Sora: bueno, a mimi se le ocurrió que como se acerca el dia del amigo pordriamos y a pasar ese dia en el digimundo, que les parece,

Matt: es una buena idea-

T.K: si, podríamos ir a la casa del señor Genai- dijo entusiasmado

Izzy: podemos ir ahora a mi casa y hablar con Gennai

Tai: Genial pero compremos pizzas, tengo hambre

Izzy: ok de camino hay mi casa hay una pizzería,

Se fueron a comprar las pizzas y fueron a la casa de Izzy.

Ya ahí, comieron las pizzas y estaban hablando.

Izzy: acaba de responderme gennai dice que esta bien, y que los digimos se pusieron muy felices y dice que podemos ir todo el fin de semana si nos parece

Joe: que bien!

Tai: Genial, entonces serán tres días de vacaciones

Kari: mañana ya es viernes ( el dia del amigo era el domingo) que les parece si nos vamos mañana después de clases.

Sora: esta Bien, bueno yo me tengo que ir, vienes conmigo mimi?

Mimi: Si, Kari vas con nosotras?

KaRi: no, pasare un rato a casa de mis padres

Tai: Dales mis saludos, yo tengo cosas que hacer en el departamento

Matt: voy contigo, tk vienes?

T.K. si

Y Asi cada cual se fue a su departamento..

Al dia siguiente a la salida..

Tai: ya nos vamos?

Izzy: Si vayamos a la sala de informática

Tai: ok

Asi se fueron todos a la sala de informática y luego al digimundo.

Ya en casa de Gennai:

Gennai: Bienvenidos chicos

Hola- dijeron a unisono-

Gennai: les eh preparado habitaciones,

Gennai: Mimi tu vienes por tres días o por tres meses? - dijo al observar la enorme valija que traia mimi con sus ropas dentro.

Mimi: No es mucho, además como voy a saber que me querre poner.

Los chicos fueron a sus habitaciones y luego a saludar a sus digimon.

En la cena:

Agumon que suerte que hayan venido,

Tai: si a nostros también nos alegra haber venido.

Palmon: no nos trajeron obsequios?

Kari: oigan podríamos jugar al amigo insible, asi nos regalamos algo en el dia del amigo

Mimi: que biena idea Kari,

Gabumon: Matt que es el amigo invisible?

Matt: Un juego, ponen sus nombres en papelitos doblados y cada quien saca uno, y al que te toca le tenes que dar un obsequio, no lo jugaba desde la primaria, no creen qye estamos medio grandesitos.

Mimi: vamos yama juega, será divertivo, se lo dijo con una cara de suplicante,

Matt: (que se había sonrojado) Esta bien (odio cuando pone esa carita pensó- es hermosa)

Mimi: gracias! – lo abrazo-

Joe: bueno, pongan sus nombres en un papel, al que le toque un nombre deberá obsequierle algo a la persona y a su digimon les parece?

Todos asintieron

Bueno..

A Mimi le toco T.K

A Sora izzy

A Matt Mimi

A Joe Tai

A izzy Matt

A Kary Joe

A Tk le habia tocado Sora y tai le toco su hermana, T.k que se habia dado cuenta porque sin querer vio el papelito de tai dijo….

T.K: (en voz baja) oye tai me toco sora, te lo cambio, asi puedes regalarle algo lindo y ya dile de una vez por todas que te gusta,

Tai: Esta bien, pero que no se de cuenta nadie qe cambiamos.

Tk: esta bien

Tai y Matt estaba en la habitación

Tai: ya dime Matt quien te toco

Matt: se supone que no hay que decir nada hasta el domingo

Tai: oh vamos somos amigos, ademas quiero pedirte algo

Matt: que quieres? No te lo dire, no insistas

Tai: acaso te toco mi nombre

Matt: No!

Tai: entonces?

Matt: esta bien, Me toco Mimi

Tai: Genial! Y a mi Sora, estaba pensando que podía regalarle algo y mas que opr el dia del amigo porque le quiero decir que me gusta mucho. Deberias hacer lo mismo con Mimi

Matt: a mi no me gusta Mimi

Tai: Matt no te hagas que te conozco demasiado, admítemelo

Matt: esta bien, lo admito, me gusta esa niñita mimada, me gusta mucho-dijo resignado- pero si alguien lo sabe te mato!

Tai: Esta bien, aunque deberías decirle, le podríamos comprar a Sora y Mimi algo que les guste demasiado

Matt: podría ser, pero como sabrias lo que quieren

Tai: yo tengo una idea, solo espera a que todos duerman

Matt: no me da buena espina tus ideas, siempre terminan mal.

Tai: Confia en mi

Matt: mmm lo intentare

Mas de noche en la habitación de las chicas:

Mimi: kary salió a caminar con tk, será que algún días estamos como esos dos amigas? Dijo con vos romantica

Sora: hai que cosas dices mimi

Mimi: no me vengas a negar que te gusta tai.

Sora: no te lo niego, pero tampoco niegues que te gusta matt

Mimi: no, no lo niego,

Sora: mimi ya durmamos , - dijo sora acostándose y poniendo las sabanas ensima-

Mimi: esta bien- dijo apagando la luz-

Se duermieron.

Mientras en la habitación de los chicos:

Tai: Matt- lo llamaba, el rubio ya estaba medio dormido- Matt

Matt: que quieres tai?

Tai: vamos tengo una idea para averiguar que les gusta a sora y a mimi

Matt: ok, dijo matt resignado, mientras se levantaba de la cama, pensando" este tai y sus ideas nos vamos a meter en problemas.

Afuera del cuarto de las chicas

Matt: estas loco tai, no podemos entrar y ver entre sus cosas para saber que les gustaría que le regalen.

Tai: porque no?

Matt: porque no, que ta si nos descubren, se enfadaran,

Tai: eso no pasara- dijo prendiendo la linterna para no despertarlas y entrando,

Pese a que Matt no estaba de acuerdo lo siguió

Tai: - ya adentro-que ves matt que nos ayude?

Matt: Nada- dijo gritándole en vos baja- lo único que veo a mimi y sora durnmiendo y si se levantan nos mataran!

Tai: no se levantaran

Matt: como estás tan seguro

Tai: MATT! Ya se que le podrías regalar a mimi – dijo como si se le hubiera ocurrido la idea mas brillante del mundo-

Matt: que?

Tai: mira el brazo de mimi,

Matt: - lo miro- que tiene?

Tai: mira tiene una pulcera con perlas en fuccia y mariposas del color plata, podrías regalarle una pulcera no?

Matt: pinsalo imbesil, para que le voy a regalar una pulcera si ya tiene una

Tai: no había pensado en eso

Matt: eres un idiota, no encontraremos nada revisando sus cosa, solo encontraremos cosas que ya tienen, Idiota!

Tai: tienes razón, bueno vamos ya se me ocurrirá algo!

Matt: olvidalo tus ideas no funiconan nunca, yo lo pensare.

Tai: ok, vámonos

Estaban a punto de salir cuando tai vio que mimi se estaba moviendo, se asuto y se hecho al piso para que no lo vea.

Matt: vamosnos tai, ella siempre da muchas vueltas cuando duerme, pero no se va a levantar,

Tai: y tu como sabes eso?

Matt: bueno porque.. – reaccionando- ESO A TI NO TE IMPORTA

Tai: eeh matt, la ves dormir siempre, o esque durmieron juntos?

Matt: no nunca dormimos juntos, pero de todos modos no te importa

Tai: esta bien, que carácter hermano,

Matt. Ya vamosnos

Y salieron de la habitación y fueron a dormir..

Tai: matt, ya es domingo y no tengo nada para sora, y tu ya sabes que regalarle a mimi?

Matt: si, nada!

Tai: y eso porque?

Matt: porque eh pensado que no quiero qe mimi sea mi amiga entonces no le voi a regalar nada por el dia del amigo, solo le dare el regalo a palmon,

Tai: pero se vera mal que mimi no reciba nada, se pondrá triste, y ya sabes lo llorona que es,

Matt: no le digas llorona, ademas ya tengo todo planeado, en vez de darle un regalo la llevare al rio y le dire todo. Deberías hacer eso con sora

Tai: matt eres un genio!

Matt: ya lo se –bromeo- jaja

En la noche a todos le dieron su regalo, menos a sora y a mimi entonces:

Matt y mimi:

Matt: mimi tu amigo invisible era yo, quieres venis conmigo asi te doi tu regalo

Mimi: esta bien –se sonrojo-

La llevo cerca del rio y ahí..

Matt: mimi quiero decirte que no tengo ningún regalo para ti

Mimi: esta bien, no te…

Matt: -no la dejo terminar- no me dejaste terminar.. no te traje nada por el dia del amigo, porque la verdad es que me gustas mucho y no quiero ser solo tu amigo, mimi quieres ser mi novia-

Mimi: matt, a mi también me gusta mucho- le dio un beso-

Matt: eso es un si?

Mimi: si

Matt: bien volvamos con nuestros amigos princesa,

Sora y tai:

Sora: que pasa tai porque me trajiste aquí – estaban en el patio de la casa de gennai-

Tai: sora quiero decirt que me gusta mucho y quería preguntarte si quieres ser mi novia.

Sora: si tai me gustaría, también me gustas mucho, se besaron.

Tai: volvamos adentro, quieres?

Sora: si

Volviendon los chicos (ya estaban todos)

Palmon: ya son novios, que romantico

Mimi: palmon – avergonzada-

Gabumon: cielos matt, ya pensaba que nunca se lo dirias

Joe: tai y sora también son novios,

Agumon: si

Biyomon: sora esta feliz!

Sora: ai biyomon- se sonrojo-

Izzy: mimi y matt, tai y sora

Tk: kari y yo

Matt: enserio hermano, te felicito!

Tai: qe te felicito, ojo con mi hermanita tk

Kari: ai hermano ya no soy una niñita

Tai: ok, pero pórtense bien eh! Jaja

Gennai: matt y mimi, sora y tai, tk y kary, cielos solo quedan ustedes dos izzy y joe, deben conseguirse una novia también, no querrán quedarse atrás,

Joe: es verdad

Izzy: tiene razón.

Todos rieron jajajaaj

Mimi: pasamos un fin de semana muy lindo no?

Palmon: si, lastima que ya tengan que regresar.

Sora: si pero otro dia volvemos a visitarlos.

Mimi: si

Volvieron a su mundo y estaban felices de todo lo que había pasado ese fin de semana en el digimundo.

_Bueno, es mi primer historia, no se si será buena, pero espero que les guste._

_Besos!_

_Princesa de Rosa _


End file.
